kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang!
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the debut of Gaim Suika Arms, notably its Yoroi and Odama Modes. Synopsis After easily defeating both Kurokage and Gridon, Kamen Rider Bravo steals their Lockseeds and sets his sights on defeating all of the Armored Riders. Kouta is angered that Oren has made it his mission to defeat all of the Armored Riders, but Kaito just tells him to beat him to get it over with. Before long, Bravo issues a challenge to Baron, but it is not Baron who he is really after. Plot After easily defeating both Kurokage and Gridon, Kamen Rider Bravo stole their Lockseeds and set his sight on defeating all of the Beat Rider Player's team, which he said in an interview in the Beat Rider Hotline. Kouta was angered that Oren had made it his mission to defeat all of the Armored Riders, but Kaito just told him to beat him to get it over with. Somewhere in Yggdrassil Corporation, Takatora, along with his subordinates, Lock Dealer Sid, DJ Sagara and the creator of the Sengoku Driver, Ryoma Sengoku, arranged a meeting to discuss Oren's profile, the Lockseeds and Sengoku Drivers. Before long, Bravo issued a challenge to Baron and defeated him along with his summoned Inves. Oren then returned Kaito's Banana Lockseed, stating that Baron was a worthy opponent, but needed to train more to become more powerful and Oren would wait for the right time to challenge him. During Team Gaim's Stage Show, Oren appeared for a challenge against Mitch. Kouta came in to aid Mitch due how strong Oren was, they transformed and battle. When Gaim and Ryugen are knocked down, Bravo unleashes a large number of Inves who go on rampage around Zawame City (As Oren is unaware of the consequences of dropping a Lockseed while an inves is summoned). Due to Oren's mistake, Kouta and Mitch were saving everyone and had a hard time of it until Mitch gives Kouta the Suika Lockseed to transform into the gigantic Suika Arms. At first, he thought that Kouta was unable to handle the giant armor with no choice to transform and he would be crushed by it; however, Kouta was fine and was able to control the armor into different modes, thus destroying the rampaging Inves and knocking Oren out. However, one remaining Inves survived, it eats all of Bravo's dropped Lockseeds and changed into a massive form, and escaped to wreck the city. The Inves is then destroyed with Sojinto Razor finisher attack, until Bravo appeared as the Riders needed to settle their fight. However, Bravo's time was up and must leave to work, not before telling Kouta and Mitch to remember their unfinished fight. When Team Gaim went to 1st rank, Mai brought a cake from Charmant again to celebrate their victory, but Kouta, even though he's excited about the cake for a short while, still despised Oren. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : *Fans: , , Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Suika **Baron: ***Banana **Ryugen: ***Budou, Sakura Hurricane **Gridon: ***Donguri **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri **Bravo: ***Durian *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Suika Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms **Ryugen: ***Budou Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Kurokage: ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms *'Lock Vehicle:' **Ryugen: ***Sakura Hurricane Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38 . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, LS-10 Suika, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane *This is the first episode that doesn't introduce a new Rider. **However, Ryoma Sengoku, who later becomes Kamen Rider Duke, does appear for the first time. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship!, Durian Rider, Go to War!, Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! and Baron's New Power, Mango! http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08892-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 2, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 02.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「大玉スイカ、ビッグバン！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「大玉スイカ、ビッグバン！」 References Category:New Form Episode Category:Episodes